


Someone's Going To Catch Us (Prowl/Jazz)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz returns from a mission that's gone off the rails and is greeted by Prowl, who wants to show him how much he was missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Going To Catch Us (Prowl/Jazz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



> Someone's going to catch us one with Prowl and Jazz? =D (Tumblr Prompt from Jenn)
> 
> Jenn asked for G1 style, with SFW Cuteness.

Someone's going to catch us one with Prowl and Jazz? =D (Tumblr Prompt from Jenn)

——————————  
“Prowl! Someone’s going to catch us!” Jazz forced the words out between kisses. He’d just returned from a too long mission that had gone off the rails. Jazz wanted nothing more than to get clean. He’d not expected to be shoved back against the wall opposite his door by an overly amorous Praxian. 

“Don’t care. You’re here, you’re home, you’re safe. Nothing else matters.”

Such passionate, possessive words punctuated by Prowl’s kisses against his throat and Jazz fought hard to remember his reasons for trying to make Prowl stop his impassioned assault. “You’re breaking your rules, my pretty Praxian.”

“And you’re talking too much.” Jazz could only moan as Prowl silenced him with a kiss. 

Door wings flared to monitor the hallway as listening for would be intruders became impossible due to panted breaths, and relieved sighs of reunion.

“Prowl, please? I’d rather be lying down when you knock me offline.” Jazz’s helm thudded back against the wall as white hands traced helm horns, transformations seems, and pushed up on a brightly burning visor until it retracted. "Please?” Jazz wasn’t sure if that last half breathed word was a request for more or a request to again change locations. 

“Trust in me, lover. I'll catch you if you fall.” A devious smirk graced Prowl's face.

Jazz groaned as Prowl kissed a line down his body. Any control he'd clung to vanishing as Prowl's next words ghosted across his abdomen. "I missed you while you were gone." Each sentence punctuated with a kiss. "My mind wouldn't let me stop thinking of possibilities." Arms wrapped around Jazz's waist. Prowl's white hands played with the complex cables and joints of Jazz's lower back that gave Jazz his flexibility. "A million different scenarios and statistics of their likeliness held me captive as I worried for you." A red chevron pressed tightly against his belly. "Now you're here, and I want nothing more than to keep you with me, protect you, always." 

Jazz's black hands stroked over Prowl's white helm, reassuring his lover, offering him comfort from the dark thoughts that had plagued him. "Sorry to make you worry, Prowler. When this is all over, I'll find some nice cushy job and never leave you side again. How's that?" 

A slow nod, a shaky ex-vent, a long slow kiss placed on the sensitive blue panels along Jazz’s hips. “On a colony far from here, where no one knows us?”

Jazz stroked along Prowl's chevron, over his helm, and traced the planes of his face before coaxing the slightly larger mech to stand. "Anything you want, lover. Anything and everything, it's all for you." 

Prowl kissed Jazz again. In the places they touched Jazz could feel the tremors Prowl was fighting to hide. "Let's go lay down lover, let me hold you, and we'll plot out our future in some far from here little speck of land. Our very own little happily ever after and all that. What do ya say?”

Prowl nodded and Jazz lead him to their rooms where they spent the rest of the night and all the next day curled up in each other's embrace planning a further both hoped to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for prompting me Jenn! I loved writing this for you!


End file.
